Clubhouse Kitchen's
by reads2much1987
Summary: Jax and Tara get some one on one alone time in the clubhouse kitchen, This is a quick read and would take place in season 6.
This story is a quick read, A Oneshot.

Summary : Lets say in season 6 when Tara was pulling herself from Jax, Jax decided he had enough and in getting a moment along with her set out to show Tara she still belonged to him.

Story Starts Here:

Tara might be trying to pull herself away from him, but Jax didn't have a problem letting her know what he wanted, After all this was the first time in days he'd gotten her alone. Stepping closer into the room, he'd made sure the door to the kitchenwas locked no one was going to disturb them not now. He needed Tara to be relaxed before he even considered taking the next step.

She didn't back away from him. The table was directly behind her, but that wouldn't stop her from moving away. He stepped close enough to her so that she could reach up and push him away if she chose.

" Hey, Babe."

" Why did you lock the door, Jax?"

He liked his name on her lips, he'd always liked to hear her say his name. There was something hot about hearing his name come from those full, tempting lips. He loved her lips. Every time he looked at them he couldn't help but get a flash of her on her knees before him. Reaching out, he ran the tip of his thumb along her bottom lip. Tara gasped yet didn't pull away.

This women before him had the power to bring him to his knees, She could run far awayfrom him, But he'd find her. Jax would always find her.

" You've got no idea what I want to do to these lips, do you ?" He stared at her lips pressing his thumb between them. she did nothing but look at him. when he was about to withdraw he paused as the tip of her tongue glided over his thumb, tasting him.

There was a spark in her dilated eyes. Her nipples pressed against the thin shirt she wore, begging for him to touch, to stroke.

She took several deep breaths making her chest rise and fall. Sliding his fingers away from her mouth, he caressed around to her neck, touching her pulse, which was beating rapidly. Tara was still affected by his presence, by his touch.

Cupping her face with both hands, he tilted her head back to stare into her eyes. He waited for her to deny him, yet agian she didn't.

Jax slid his right hand away from her chin down to her collarbone. Staring into her eyes, he reezed down untilo he circled the hard bud of her nipple.

"Jax ?"

" Tell me to stop." He raised a brow waiting for her to tell him to stop.

"What are you doing ?" she asked.

" You think you can hide away from me, Push me away."

He cupped her breast in his palm, sliking his finger over her hard nipple. Her deep breaths turned into short pants as he continued to touch her. Jax leaned ijn close brushing his lips against her ear.

"Have you missed me Tara, Have you missed me?"

Closing the small distance between them, he pressed up against her. He wasn't wearing his kut, neither of them was wearing clothes that would obstruct how they felt against each other. Reaching around her, he held her steady as he thrust himself against her stomach. He was so hard and ready to take her. Jax knew he was going to get back inside of his wife, and soon.

Slamming his lips down on hers, Jax took a longing kiss from her lips. He didn't let up from his touh, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Tara stayed still within his arms. she didn't do anything for so long. He sank his fingers into her hair, grippingon her new length, tilting her head to get closer to her.

Her fingers started at his waist, sliding up hes chest. Jax wondered if she might push him away. Instead, she gripped him a little harder, her fingers tightening in his shirt as he gripped her hair tightly.

Jax broke from the kiss, seeing her lips were red and swollen already. He picked her up and placed her on the edge of the table behind her.

" Jax ?" Tara questioned.

In answer, Jax took possenssion of her lips, deepining the kiss. He stepped between her spread thighs, pressing his palm between her thighs, she gasped,pulling back from him. Hd he gome too far ? Jax didn't care he'd taken his time, give her a chance to be ready. As he went to put his mouth back on hers, theres a knock at door and Chibbs is telling Jax that he is needed. Tara presse her palms against his chest to push him away the spell now broken by Chibb's interuption. But Jax had always been bigger and stronger than she was,

" Keep trying, baby. You're not in control here. I am."

" Get off me Jax."

He glared at her. "Don't fucking think you canpretend you didn't want me, Tara. your nipples are rock hard, and I bet your soaking wet, aching for me."

"Don't be crude, Jax."

"No, I'm fucking honest. Tell me you're not turned on." When she went to open her mouth, he put his own on hers, silencing her. "You saying you don't want me, You better be prepared to prove a dry cunt, Tara." He said breaking from the kiss.

She stayed silent as he waited for her to dispute his claim.

He took hold of her hand, pressing her palm against his cock. "This, Tara, it is'nt over. Don't leave the clubhouse. You and I, we're going to have a talk."

Jax took a step away from her, heading toward the door. When Tara speaks. "A talk Jax, like a talk will fix anything."

Spinning back around, he stalked toward her. In three easy strides he stood infront of her. He didn't give her a chance to escape. Turning her in his arms so her back was to his fromt, he slid his hands inside the jeans she wore. He moved past the elastic of her jeans, sinking his fingers through her creamy slit. Jax groaned at the feel of her. "im going ot be licking this beautiful little cunt, Tara."

He rubbed his finger around her slick clit before diving down to sink his fingers inside her sweet little pussy. "Fuck, baby, you're wetter than even I imagined." Jax groaned agian as he as he slid two fingers inside her with ease. She cried out, thrusting onto his fingers. "You can try and pretend all you want, Tara. I know the truth, aznd this is not the end of us."

He heard her swallow. "You need to go, they need you, Chibbs said."

Pumping two digits into her core, he made her moan before he withdrew. With her gaze on him he brought his wet fingers to his mouth, and with her focused on him, he licked her cream right off. "You taste so fucking sweet."

"Chibbs ?" She didn't sound sure about him leaving her alone.

"This isn't over, Tara. We're going to finish this conversation."

He released her then left the kitchen completely. Jax smiled as he headed toward the guys. The taste of Tara was still on his tongue. It certainly wasn't over. In fact, it had only just begun.

Tara pressed a palm to her heart. What the hell had just happened? She couldn't believe Jax had just finger fucked her in the clubhouse kitchen, She couldn't help but think, Why didn't you push him away? Why didn't you tell him to stop? There was no reason that came to mind. The moment he got close to her all of her other functions shut down. He was her world, and she had to stop trying to prove otherwise.

The End


End file.
